Akame Ga Kill Ending: My Version
by JustAnotherGuy04
Summary: Basically my version of how the series should have ended. It's been 50 years since the empire was defeated and Najenda is the last survivor of Night Raid. She decides to go on a boat trip as her last act of honoring her fallen comrades. Little does she know that something great awaits her.


**As you may have guessed, this is basically a version of the ending of Akame Ga Kill that I wanted to see and thought would have been better. Please read it completely along with the author's notes at the end.**

 **Now to the story itself.**

 **Akame Ga Kill Ending: My Version**

Najenda woke up to the sound of cheering outside her apartment. It was the celebration for the new empire's 50th anniversary. It was exactly 50 years ago that the evil tyranny of Prime Minister Honest was ended and peace returned to the land. It was supposed to be a time of joy.

However, Najenda didn't feel like joining in. The elderly woman couldn't even crack a smile. This was because while you were supposed to celebrate the end of tyranny and the peaceful times, there was also another thing you were supposed to do during this time.

Remember those who had given their lives for the revolution.

The former leader of Night Raid did remember the fallen. She did that every day for the last 50 years. Not a day went by that she didn't think about her comrades. Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Susanoo, Lubbock, Leone, Mine, Akame and Tatsumi. All of them had died under her command. Now she was the only one left.

The last battle had claimed most of her subordinates' lives. Leone lost her life while slaying the prime minister, Akame and Tatsumi lost themselves to their teigus and ended up killing each other in order to stop themselves from killing innocent bystanders and Mine died in the revolutionary army hospital, almost as in reaction to Tatsumi's death.

Even Wave and Kurome had lost their lives. Wave had actually joined the last battle and stood up against the empire, but was fatally wounded by Esdeath. Before he died, he left to see Kurome one more time. His body was later discovered in a forest, laying next to Kurome, who had been mauled to death by danger beasts.

For the last 50 years, Najenda had been working on improving the empire for the sake of her comrades. She even did a lot of her works in the memory of certain members. She improved the social standing of different races in Mine's memory, improved the slums in Leone's memory, aided to the remote villages in Tatsumi's memory and so on.

The empire that used to be a land of oppression had turned into an almost perfect utopia due to Najenda's work.

However, none of it could ever replace her comrades, her family. As much as she worked for their sake, she was always reminded of the emptiness their deaths left.

The elderly woman got out of bed with a sigh. She had retired not too long ago due to health problems. Apparently, the use of Susanoo was finally catching up. Najenda knew that she wouldn't have long until her time was up and decided to do one last thing before that.

After dressing up and packing her belongings, Najenda went on to the last trip she would ever take. She took a carriage that took her to the harbor, where she boarded a ship that was going to sail to a foreign land. She had decided to do this as a last show of respect towards her fallen friends, as they had planned to do it after the revolution ended.

The ship was sailing and Najenda was standing on the deck, looking over the vast ocean that stretched out in front of her. She soon heard the noise of people coming up behind her. Most likely more celebrators.

 _'Funny,'_ Najenda thought bitterly. _'I used to think about how I would part after the revolution was successfull. Now I can't even bring a smile to my face.'_

Najenda closed her eye as she thought about the people she lost. The people she failed. What kind of a commander lives, while her subordinates die? She would do anything to see them again. Anything to even hear their voices again.

''Tatsumi! What do you think you're doing!?''

''Mine! It's not what it looks like!''

''Yeah! Big sisters here are just having some fun with Tatsumi!''

''You shouldn't hog him all to yourself.''

Najenda's eye shot open and she turned around. She couldn't have heard correctly. There was just no way-

But there they were. Mine, Tatsumi, Leone and Chelsea. All of them alive and well and looking exactly like Najenda had last seen them. Right now, Leone and Chelsea were flirting with Tatsumi, much to the ire of Mine. The elderly woman couldn't believe what she was seeing. But she was in for an even bigger surprise.

''Where do you think you're touching my sister, Wave?''

''Nowhere inappropriate! I swear!''

''Sister, stop bullying my boyfriend.''

''Yes Ms. Akame. I believe that Wave and Kurome deserve to be close to each other at least a bit.''

 _'Akame. Wave. Kurome. Lan,'_ Najenda thought as she recognized the people in front of her.

''I-I'm sorry, Bulat! I didn't mean to spill my drink on the deck and on your pants!''

''Ha ha ha! No worries, no worries!''

''Hey! You need to clean that up! I won't tolerate any injustice against this ship and the people on it!''

 _'Sheele. Bulat. Seryuu.'_

''Daddy, why are you wearing that mask?''

''Yes dear. I know it's a celebration, but isn't that mask a bit creepy?''

''W-What!? I thought that it fit the mood perfectly! Even my friend here has horns on his head!''

''A friend of mine put them on me. He said that they fit me for some reason.''

 _'Bols and his family. Susanoo.'_

Najenda could only gape at the sight in front of her. All of her friends and even some of her former enemies had been brought back to life and were now celebrating the new empire's 50th anniversary together.

It was just too good to be true.

''Excuse me, Ma'am? Why are you staring at my friends?''

That voice snapped Najenda out of her thoughts. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. That voice belonged to the one person Najenda wanted to see the most. She slowly turned to look at her right.

And there he was. Lubbock. Standing there with a drink in his hand and a concerned look on his face as he stared at Najenda.

''L-Lubbock?'' Najenda managed to say silently despite her utter shock.

''How did you know my name?'' Lubbock asked, confusion evident on his face.

Najenda shook her head and smiled at the young man next to her. ''Nothing. You just reminded me of someone I used to know a long time ago.''

''Oh, I see. Well, nothing more to that then.''

The two of them stood silently for a moment. Lubbock was staring right at Najenda, almost like he was mesmerized by the older woman. The elderly lady was getting slightly uncomfortable.

''Is something wrong?'' Najenda finally asked.

''Nothing! It's just that... Well... Have we met before? I don't know why, but you seem familiar for some reason. And I feel like you're someone very special to me,'' Lubbock answered while scratching the back of his head.

''I must have reminded you of someone. This is our first meeting,'' the elderly woman said with a gentle smile. ''You should probably go to your friends. You'll miss the party otherwise.''

''I guess that's true. However, if you want to join us, you can. I'm sure the others won't mind. I mean, no one should be all alone at a time like this, after all.''

''Do you do this every year?''

''Actually, no. For some reason, we all felt like going on this trip today. It's weird. Like we were all being called by some mysterious force to be here on this day,'' Lubbock answered before turning around and walking towards his friends. ''Anyways, my offer is still up, if you change your mind! See ya!''

Najenda watched as the young man went back to his friends. She brought her left hand up to her face to feel the smile that was on there. It had been 50 years since she had smiled last time, and she didn't believe that she would ever do so again. The elderly woman even pinched her cheek a bit, as if to ensure that what was going on in front of her was reality and not some dream ar illusion. She then turned around and leaned against the ship's railing.

''I guess you were right, Akame,'' Najenda mumbled to herself. ''We will all witness the new era together and travel on this ship as well.''

With those final words, Najenda closed her eye as a tear of happiness slid down her cheek and she finally passed away, while being escorted to her peaceful slumber by the joyfull sound of celebration from her reborn friends.

THE END

 **Author's notes: So this was basically my idea of a perfect happy ending for Akame Ga Kill. I thought it would be good because we would get a proper goodbye from all of the different characters in the series. It would have also been a much more fair ending as well, since instead of just a couple of characters getting a happy ending, all of them would end up getting it. This would have led to more fans being satisfied in my opinion. We would have seen them die, but in the end they would have gotten their reward and ended up happy.**

 **I was personally very disappointed by the ending and it really depressed me. All of the really fun characters, which included my favorite, were killed, while the boring ones that I honestly either didn't care about or even hated were left to live happily ever after. However, I do not hold any sort of a grudge or anything. I understand that Takahiro chose the survivors based on their popularity and I wouldn't be surprised if the publisher pressured him into doing the ending he did. He granted the one wish his fans had. More survivors. I just wish that more of his fans had been taken into consideration. Maybe a conclusion that left ALL of his fans happy could have been found.**

 **If you were happy with the ending, go ahead. Enjoy it. I didn't do this to shit on anybody's parade. Just understand that I feel differently about it. Don't try to make me celebrate, when I don't even want to be at the party.**

 **With this I am done with the series. It's simply dead to me. Everything I cared about it died and I was left with honestly nothing. Now I just want to forget about it and move on. I know I'm childish and petty, but what else can I do? If the series only serves to depress me, I see no reason to hold onto it.**

 **Goodbye Akame Ga Kill. Don't bother knocking on my door. I won't answer.**

 **If you like what you read, leave a review and maybe share it with a friend. I would like to discuss it more.**

 **Akame Ga Kill belongs to Takahiro.**


End file.
